Video camera apparatuses that can be remotely controlled have in recent years been proposed. For example, PTL 1 described below has proposed a video camera apparatus that captures an image according to an image capture signal that is sent from a remote controller through wireless communication, and sends a captured image to the remote controller.
Also, a system has been proposed that remotely controls image capture performed by a digital camera using an information processing terminal (a smartphone, mobile telephone terminal, or the like) that includes an application having a function of wirelessly communicating with the digital camera to remotely control image capture.